When the past is still now
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Une mission amène les Renseignements à l'autre bout du monde pour résoudre une enquête, lorsqu'ils rentrent au pays, l'avion disparaît mystérieusement. Katsa, restait à Chicago, ne va croire en rien à leur disparition, avec l'aide de certains de la caserne 51 elle va tout faire pour les retrouver. Même si cela implique de retourner dans le passé...
1. Chapter 1

**When the past is still now.**

Une mission amène les Renseignements à l'autre bout du monde pour résoudre une enquête, lorsqu'ils rentrent au pays, l'avion disparaît mystérieusement. Katsa, restait à Chicago, ne va croire en rien à leur disparition, avec l'aide de certains de la caserne 51 elle va tout faire pour les retrouver. Même si cela implique de retourner dans le passé…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

 **Flash-Back**

 **PDV de Katsa Dawson**

Fais chier, l'Etat de l'Illinois ferme encore une caserne et il a fallu que ça tombe sur la nôtre évidemment. Je suis la seule du Squad à être transféré mais à conserver mon poste de constante.

-Bienvenue Katsa.

-Merci Chief.

-J'espère que tu te plairas dans notre Squad, c'est une très bonne équipe.

-J'en ai entendu que du bien. Fis-je

-Viens je vais te présenter.

Je le suivis à l'intérieur prêt à faire la rencontre avec ma nouvelle brigade et collègue mais aussi le plus gros clash et effort de ma vie.

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît, il n'y a pas longtemps l'Etat de l'Illinois a fermer la caserne 33 et nous avons accueillis le Lieutenant Spellman et Clarke. McLeod a encore fermé une caserne, Katsa Dawson rejoindra le Squad 3 sous les ordres de Kelly Severide. Accueillez Katsa Dawson comme il se doit.

-Merci Chief. Fis-je en regardant le chef Boden partir

-Les Dawson s'imposent dans la caserne ! Bienvenue Katsa ! Moi c'est Hermann !

Ils se présentèrent tous tour à tour sauf un qui repartit, il me semble qu'il soit au Squad.

-Merci les gars. Et ne vous inquiétez pas je ne serais pas aussi lèches-bottes que ma sœur. Lançais-je en regardant Gabby.

-Ouais, c'est une joie de partager la même caserne que toi !

-Encore heureux que tu ne fasses pas partis du Squad ! Ah oui, tu n'es pas encore pompier j'avais oublié ! Attaquais-je

Je filais dans les vestiaires mettre mes affaires dans le casier, une blonde vînt me voir.

-Toi et Gabby ce n'est pas l'amour fou à ce que je vois.

\- Ecoutes euh…

-Shay, Leslie.

-Ecoutes Shay, un truc à savoir c'est qu'elle et moi c'est incompatible. Il n'y a rien à faire à ça, croit moi Antonio a tenter à de multiples reprises.

-Ok c'est bon à savoir. Donc tu fais partis du Squad.

-Ouais, tu connais le Lieutenant Severide ? Demandais-je

-Kelly, c'est un super pompier, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

On discuta encore un peu avant que je ne rejoigne la table du Squad, où seul se trouvait le mystérieux pompier.

-J'ai retenu le nom de tout le monde sauf le tien. Même si je peux user de mon frère je préfère le faire de manière conventionnelle pour une fois. Fis-je en m'asseyant en face de lui

-Jeff Clarke.

-Katsa Dawson.

-Parenté avec l'inspecteur de police ?

-Yep, mon cher grand-frère. Fis-je

En quelques semaines j'avais finis par sympathiser avec tout le monde sauf ma sœur bien évidemment mais il ne faut pas attendre de moi que je l'apprécie un jour. Le 51 est sur la liste des casernes qui risque d'être fermé, et il règne un plus de ça une tension entre eux et Clarke. Un bon pompier, très efficace et discret.

-On dirait qu'on a une invasion de mouchar….

-Tu la fermes Hermann ! Sauf ton respect tu n'as rien à dire à propos de Clarke ! Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances au moins ou tu t'attaques à lui seulement parce qu'il est discret et qu'il fait partit du Squad ?! Depuis que je suis arrivée vous vous attaquez à lui, mais vous le connaissez au moins ? Qui ne vous dit pas qu'il se mêle seulement de ses affaires ? Moi j'ai appris à le connaître comme j'ai appris à tous vous connaître, et je vois qu'un super pompier, à qui je confierai ma vie les yeux fermés ! M'exclamais-je coupant le pompier plus qu'énervée qu'ils se comportent de la sorte avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Boden

-Rien chef. Je n'ai pris la défense que de l'un des membres de mon unité puisque tout le monde semble contre lui. Fis-je

L'alarme retentit empêchant la suite, un incendie ça va changer des autres interventions de la journée.

-Merci. Souffla Clarke dans le camion.

-Si on ne se sert pas les coudes on n'y arriverait pas. Souris-je

Mon dieu qu'il est beau ! Il a des yeux magnifiques, ce mec est juste trop beau !

-On va chez Molly ce soir, tu te joins à nous ? Demanda Severide une fois de retour à la caserne après l'intervention.

-Ouais, j'y allais de toute façon, je dois rejoindre Antonio.

Je rentrais à mon appart' et fila sous la douche, j'enfilais rapidement un short noir et un débardeur blanc long avant de mettre une veste noir par-dessus.

-Perle couchée. Ordonnais-je à ma chienne, un berger allemand.

J'attrapais mon sac et mes affaires avant de prendre sa laisse.

-Allez on y va.

Il y avait du monde dans le bar, et forcément Gabby est derrière le comptoir. Je rejoignis rapidement la table de mon frère et son unité.

-Salut tout le monde. Saluais-je

-Hola hermana!

-Por favor, no hable español, no van a comprender. Rigolais-je

Je m'assis à côté de Jay et fis signe à Perle de s'assoir, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement.

-Tu as ramené le monstre. Plaisanta mon frère

-Il fallait bien que je la sorte un peu.

-Arrêtes elle est géniale comme chienne ! S'exclama Erin la seule fille de l'unité.

Je l'aime bien cette fille, elle a un fort caractère qui cache un cœur immense. Si seulement elle et Jay voudrait bien ouvrir leurs yeux sur leur relation et leur amour ça serait bien. Car ça crève les yeux qu'ils s'aiment, et Jay serait bien mieux avec Erin, qu'il n'était avec Gabby.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous serre ? Demanda ma dite sœur

-On va tous prendre une bière. Fit Antonio

-Tu payes ? Plaisantais-je

-Rêve pas.

 **Trois semaines plus tard**

On venait de rentrer d'un plein avec le Squad quand on fut appelé pour une explosion lors d'une course de charité. On fut une des premières casernes sur place, il y a beaucoup de dégâts et forcément de victimes.

-Le 81 va s'occuper des premières victimes présentent, on part à la recherche immédiate de victimes sous les débris. Jamais tout seul, Capp avec moi, Mills avec Tony, Katsa et Clarke ensemble.

-Viens. Fis-je en me tournant vers le pompier

On prit de quoi bouger les débris et on escalada les gravats.

-Katsa !

Je me tournais vers la source de la voix, Burgess était agenouillée et ses mains étaient recouvertes de sang.

-Elle…elle est coincée, je…je n'arrive pas à voir d'où elle saigne…

Erin est bloqué sous une plaque de béton et du sang l'entoure. Je me tourne vers Clarke avant d'observer les alentours, ils sont entrain de trier les victimes.

-Ok, on va la débloquer. Erin tu peux bouger tes jambes ? Demandais-je

\- Je…je ne sais…pas…

-Etat de choc. Fit Clarke

On déplaça légèrement un bloc à côté d'elle pour avoir un meilleur accès. Etant plus petite et plus mince je passais dans le trou pour me retrouver au niveau d'Erin. Un bout de fer est plantée dans son abdomen.

-La plaque n'appuie pas trop sur ses jambes. Fis-je

-Bien, vois-tu où elle est blessée ?

-Elle a une barre de fer dans le ventre.

En regardant mieux elle saigne de la tête, je passais doucement une main sous sa tête et un frisson me traversa en sentant.

-Erin tu dois absolument garder ton calme d'accord ?

-Katsa, où est-elle blessée ? Demanda mon collègue

-Elle a une bout de fer ou je ne sais pas quoi dans la tête. Il faut qu'on la sorte rapidement avant qu'elle ne se vide de son sang. Fis-je

On s'afféra à essayer de la débloquer, Burgess étant descendu dans le trou pour compresser la plaie près de la barre.

-Pas la peine, elle ne survivra pas. Etiquette noire, passez à une autre victime.

Je regardais Clarke incrédule, ce médecin vient réellement de dire ça, devant Erin qui est encore consciente ?!

-Et on peut savoir qui vous êtes ?! M'exclamais-je

-Docteur Arata.

-Et depuis quand vous décidez de qui doit vivre ou mourir ?! Vous êtes dieu ?! M'énervais-je

On se défia quelques minutes du regard avant qu'il ne reparte

-Qu'il aille se faire foutre on n'arrête pas. Fis-je

-Je te suis. Lança Clarke.

Il héla Shay pour qu'elle vienne voir Erin pendant qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Les Renseignements arrivèrent au même instant, et repérant Burgess vinrent nous voir.

-Erin ! Hurla Jay en voyant sa collègue.

-Jay, ils s'occupent d'elle. Intervint Antonio en le retenant.

-Elle va s'en sortir ? Comment elle va ? Demanda le sergent Voight

-Elle est sérieusement touchée, elle a une barre qui lui transperce l'abdomen et un morceau de métal dans le crâne. Expliqua le pompier.

-Son état est critique, il faut qu'on la sorte au plus vite. Déclara Shay.

Severide et Capp nous rejoignirent pour nous aider à sortir la jeune Détective de là, mais au bout de dix minutes elle y était toujours et son état empirait sans qu'on n'arrive à avancer vraiment ayant découvert qu'elle a deux barres de fers dans le ventre dont une près de la colonne vertébrale.

-On lâche rien les gars. Déclara Severide

-Il faut nous donner plus d'espace. Fis-je à l'intention des Renseignements.

Je vis mon frère entraîner Jay avec lui.

-Aller vient laisse les faire leur boulot, ma sœur est une des meilleurs pompiers que je connaisse.

On se remit au boulot, je descendis mettre ma veste sur le visage d'Erin pour la protéger de débris. Même si ce foutue médecin venait de qualifier Erin d'étiquette noire nous n'allions pas lâcher l'affaire, on fera tout pour la sortir de là, et lui donner les meilleures chances de survie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

 **(Toujours Flash-back)**

 **PDV de Katsa Dawson**

Nous avions réussis à débloquer ses jambes mais elle était toujours bloquée par les barres de fer. Clarke revînt avec de quoi les couper mais Hermann ne voulait pas qu'on procède de cette façon.

-Je la perds ! S'exclama Shay

Erin se mit à convulser, l'ambulancière fit ce qu'elle put pour essayer de la bloquer un maximum pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures.

-Bordel mais ce n'est pas du ressort du 81 ! Tires toi Hermann on le fait à notre manière ! M'exclamais-je en prenant le chalumeau des mains de Clarke.

Je coupais les barres de fer pour qu'on puisse la déplacer, je descendis près de Shay pour l'aider à mettre Erin dans la barquette de sauvetage. On la transporta jusqu'à l'ambulance, les Renseignements se rapprochèrent de nous pour voir leur amie.

-Gabby il faut que tu décolles ! M'exclamais-je en me tournant vers ma sœur qui s'occupé d'une autre victime.

-Elle est stabilisée ? Demanda-t-elle

-J'ai fait mon maximum. Expliqua sa collègue.

-Fonces Gabby, elle ne doit pas mourir. Fis-je

-Elle ne mourra pas aujourd'hui.

Severide fit signe à Jay de monter dans l'ambulance également pour être auprès de sa « coéquipière ». On finit de dégager toutes les victimes avant de finalement rentrer à la caserne, mais les deux Lieutenants avaient décidés qu'il serait bien qu'on passe par l'hôpital. Les Renseignements étaient tous dans la salle d'attente, Antonio nous rejoignit à notre arrivée.

-Des nouvelles d'elle ? Demanda Gabby

-Elle est encore au bloc. Mais on reste optimiste.

-Le 51 est avec vous. Déclara Boden

-Merci Chief. Fit Voight

On s'assit tous sur des chaises près à attendre des nouvelles de la jeune femme. Je m'approchais de Jay et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Ça va ? Demandais-je

-Ouais.

-Elle va s'en sortir, c'est une battante.

-Merci Katsa.

Au bout d'une heure un médecin arriva encore couvert de sang.

-Will ? Demanda mon frère

-On a extrait les barres de fer de son abdomen et arrêté le saignement. Elle va s'en sortir, on la transfusé.

-Et pour le bout de métal dans la tête ? Demanda Antonio

-Il n'a pas fait trop de dégâts, elle a eu beaucoup de chance. Et elle a eu une super équipe de sauvetage, ils en sont pour beaucoup.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Clarke est partit promener Perle avant qu'on ne prenne notre garde, personne à la caserne n'est au courant sur le fait que Jeff et moi sortions ensemble. Forcément ça n'a pas été sans embûche, avec le retour de sa femme qui voulait qu'ils se redonnent une deuxième chance… Et après qu'il soit accusé du meurtre d'un mec. C'est les Renseignements qui se sont occupés de l'affaire en plus, surtout Jay et Antonio. Alors comment me porter garante pour Clarke sans dévoiler que j'étais avec lui, enfin qu'on était sortit ensemble, car au retour de sa femme j'ai cassé avec lui.

-Nous voilà !

-J'ai cru que Perle avait eu raison de toi. Rigolais-je

-Nan jamais.

-On va être en retard à la caserne. Fis-je

-Je viens d'appeler Boden, je vais avoir du retard. Je dois aller voir les Renseignements.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ton frère enquête sur une affaire compliquée, il se peut que je puisse les aider.

-Ok, évites de nous griller. Plaisantais-je même si je sais qu'Antonio avait compris.

 **PDV Externe**

La caserne 51 commença sa garde normalement comme à chaque fois en refaisant l'inventaire du matériel. Gabby était récemment devenue la nouvelle stagiaire de la caserne, c'est Sylvie Brett qui a pris sa place à l'ambulance aux côtés de Shay. Forcément ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre les deux sœurs loin de là même ! Elles préfèrent s'éviter un maximum pour éviter de s'entre tuer à la caserne.

Les Renseignements eux bossent sur une affaire assez compliqué qui ne se déroule pas seulement sur le sol américain.

-Je connais quelqu'un là-bas qui pourrait vous aider.

-Bien, on prend l'avion dans une heure. Arranges-toi s'il te plaît pour qu'on le rencontre à notre arrivée. Déclara Voight

-Le truc c'est qu'il ne parlera pas à des inconnus même si je lui dis que vous êtes des amis. Et il ne parle pas notre langue. Je peux vous servir de traducteur. Expliqua Jeff

-Très bien, tu pars avec nous.

Jay passa par l'appartement d'Erin pour la prendre, tous les deux jouent au chat et à la souris. Mais il y a une alchimie entre les deux qui est évidente. Le vol dura des heures avec deux escales techniques pour l'avion obligatoire. Au vu du décalage horaire et du temps de vol, la poursuite de l'enquête attendra le lendemain que tout le monde récupère du voyage. Erin étant la seule fille de l'équipe, elle eut le droit à sa propre chambre d'hôtel alors que les autres se partageaient une chambre pour deux. Jay se retrouvait avec Clarke, le pompier se voyait mal partager la chambre avec le frère de sa petite-amie.

-Alors toi et Erin ? Demanda Jeff

-Quoi Erin et moi ? On ne sort pas ensemble.

-Mais tu l'aimes.

-C'est si flagrant que ça ? En même temps qui ne peut pas l'aimer ?! Rigola Jay

Ils mirent deux jours à trouver leur suspect dans cette ville inconnue, et l'aide du pompier était la bienvenue étant militaire il savait si faire.

-Et Tonio, tu savais que j'ai servis avec ta sœur ? Lança Jay

-C'est vrai ?

-Ouais elle était dans les Rangers.

-Oui, elle a servi trois ans avant de rentrer au pays après avoir été blessée.

Il y eu un coup contre la porte, Antonio ouvrit à Erin, ils sont en planque depuis un moment se relayant.

-Bon je vous laisse-moi. Fit Tonio

Erin vînt s'asseoir près de Jay, le jeune homme se concentra sur la fenêtre de leur suspect.

-Reposes-toi. Fit-il en regardant la jeune femme.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui je te réveille s'il y a du mouvement.

La jeune femme s'endormit quasiment immédiatement, Jay l'observa un long moment. Il repoussa doucement les cheveux de la jeune femme, et regarda la fine cicatrice à la base de son crâne. Il embrassa doucement la marque et caressa les cheveux de son amie.

-Jay ?

-Chut endors-toi ma belle.

La jeune femme sourit en l'entendant l'appeler comme ça, le lendemain ils réussirent à rencontrer le suspect. Ils leur fallu une semaine pour le coincer et faire tomber tout le réseau. Ils en profitèrent tous pour visiter le coin, Jeff leur servant de traducteur. Le jeune homme pensa à sa petite amie, il a peur de lui avouer ses sentiments et de s'engager sérieusement avec elle. Il adorait l'entendre jurer et se moquer des gars du Squad en espagnol à la caserne. Il l'avait accompagné deux trois fois à des soirées portoricaine, et avait appris des coutumes de la jeune femme.

-Bien l'avion décolle dans deux heures, on se retrouve tous là-bas. Déclara Voight

Ils firent tous leurs bagages avant de profiter une dernière fois de la ville. Jay s'installa à côté d'Erin dans l'avion.

-Hey on pourrait parler une fois arrivé à Chicago ? Demanda le jeune homme

-Ouais.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui oui, c'est l'avion.

L'avion subit quelques turbulences, Erin ferma les yeux la peur au ventre. Une main se posa sur la jambe de la jeune femme.

-Eh ça va aller, ce n'est que des petites turbulences.

-Tu es sûre Jay ?

-Mais oui ma puc…Er.

L'avion eu une secousse un peu plus forte, le commandant de bord demanda à ce que tout le monde attache sa ceinture. L'engin commença à perdre dangereusement de l'altitude, beaucoup de passager commencèrent à paniquer. Jay attira Erin près de lui pour la rassurer.

-On va s'écraser. Paniqua Erin

-Ca va aller Er. Je te le promets. Souffla Jay priant intérieurement pour qu'ils survivent, surtout Erin.

Malgré toutes les tentatives des pilotes, l'avion continua de perdre de l'altitude avant de finalement descendre en chute libre en plein milieu de nulle part.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

 **PDV Externe**

L'avion venait de s'écraser en pleine broussaille, laissant très peu de survivants. Dans un grognement douloureux, l'ex-Ranger se leva, il avait mal partout mais il était en vie. Il regarda autour de lui avant de se précipiter vers le corps d'une jeune femme qui semble sans vie.

-Er. Er répond moi.

Il dégagea doucement les cheveux de son visage et chercha son pouls. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en sentant le rythme de son cœur battre. Elle a le visage en sang mais ce n'est pas le sien, elle n'a de plaies importante, seulement une grosse bosse à la tête. Il s'assura qu'elle ne soit pas gravement blessée avant de filer voir ses collègues.

-Antonio ça va ? Demanda-t-il

-Ouais un peu secoué mais c'est bon.

Le jeune homme attrapa une trousse de secours et retourna près d'Erin. Il désinfecta une coupure qu'elle a au front et banda son poignet.

-Erin ! Paniqua Voight

-Elle est vivante. Fit-Jay

-Ouais, tu lui as sauvé la vie. Intervint Jeff en montrant le siège qu'elle occupait avant que Jay ne l'attire contre lui pendant le crash.

Un immense morceau de métal transperçait le siège et l'aurait tué sur le coup. Voight posa une main sur l'épaule de Jay sans rien dire, ils commencèrent à regarder s'il y avait d'autres survivants alors que Jay veillait sur Erin.

-Hmmm

-Doucement Erin, vas-y doucement. Fit Jay

Au bout de vingt minutes les quelques survivants s'étaient regroupés, Voight avait pris la tête et demandé à tout le monde de réunir tout ce qu'il pouvait leur être utile. Le petit groupe d'inspecteurs regardaient autour d'eux afin d'essayer de savoir où ils avaient atterrit, mais la forêt environnante ne les aider pas vraiment. Ils commencèrent à marcher car il ne servait à rien d'attendre ici, il n'y avait aucun réseau pour téléphoner aux secours. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la nuit tombée sans rien avoir trouvé, aucune trace de civilisation, ni de quoi leur permettre de savoir où ils sont. Chacun s'installa pour passer leur première nuit ici, si seulement ils savaient où ils étaient tombés… Erin s'endormit à proximité de Jay se remémorant la fois où il lui avait dit qu'il préférait mourir en la protégeant.

 **Flash -Back**

Voight les avait envoyait vérifier une information, ils étaient resté en planque un long moment car le quartier est surveillé. Au bout d'une heure et demi deux jeunes entrèrent dans le bâtiment, les deux jeunes agents les suivirent, laissant la porte se refermer.

-CPD ! Hurla Jay en les pointant de son arme

-La porte ! S'exclama un des deux jeunes

-Contre le mur ! Fit Erin

Ils se mirent à les fouiller pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas armés pendant que l'un d'eux n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'ils étaient foutus car la porte venait de se fermer.

-Arrêtes avec ta porte ou je te la fais bouffer. Siffla l'ex-Ranger

Au même moment, un feu se déclara, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci resta fermée.

-Bordel

-Je vous l'avais dit ! Elle ne s'ouvre que de l'extérieur.

-La ferme ! Baissez-vous !

Il se tourna vers Erin, il n'y avait aucune autre sortie, et forcément le réseau ne passe pas à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

-Personne ne nous entant… Fit Erin

-Eh, regardes moi. On va s'en sortir d'accord ? Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver Erin.

Il tenta de briser une grille d'aération, mais rien à faire elle tînt bon, et le feu se propageait vite au point où ils commençaient à manquer d'air.

-Restez au plus proche du sol. Déclara Jay aux deux suspects

-Pu**** on va crever avec des poulets.

-Fermes là, je peux aussi t'achever pour économiser le peu d'air qu'il reste.

Il se tourna vers Erin,

-Allonges-toi, je vais me mettre par-dessus toi pour te protéger des flammes. Déclara-t-il

-Mais Jay…

-Erin, s'il y a une chose qui m'importe le plus c'est que tu survives. S'il y a qu'une personne ici qui s'en sortira ça doit être toi. Et je ferai tout pour, j'ai prêté serment de servir et protéger mon prochain, mais aussi mon équipier. Je ferai barrage de mon corps contre les flammes.

Les larmes aux yeux la jeune femme s'allongea, c'était la plus belle chose qu'on ait pu lui dire. Il est prêt à se sacrifier pour qu'elle soit une chance de s'en sortir. Elle le sentit s'allonger prudemment sur elle et mettre son manteau de façon à ce qu'elle soit le plus possible protégé.

-Jay…

-Ca va aller Erin, tu vas t'en sortir. Souffla le jeune homme en embrassant doucement le crâne de son équipière.

Le 51 venait de recevoir l'alerte pour un incendie, le Squad 3 qui était partit refaire le plein d'essence était le plus prêt du sinistre.

« Squad 3 à centrale, on va entrer pour une vérification et sauvetage de potentielles victimes. »

« Affirmatif Squad 3, les autres unités seront là dans 5 minutes. »

-En route, Capp avec moi on prend le côté Est, Katsa Clarke le côté ouest. Tony ouvres-nous la porte. Ordonna le Lieutenant Severide

Les deux équipes de deux pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, le feu avait pris trop d'ampleur et se trouvait maintenant dans la structure.

« Mon Lieutenant ça va s'effondrer le feu est trop violent. » Déclara Jeff

« Evacuez, on arrive. »

Ils repartirent vers la sortie quand ils entendirent le Lieutenant déclarer qu'ils avaient des victimes. Les deux confrères les rejoignirent. Capp en sortit deux avec Clarke, pendant que Severide et Katsa bougeait le dernier.

-Il y a un corps sous lui ! Fit Katsa

-Il l'a protégé de son corps au péril de sa vie. Tu peux prendre l'autre victime ? Elle a l'air plus petite.

-Pas de soucis.

Katsa roula la victime sur le dos et observa le visage de la jeune femme.

-Mon Lieutenant c'est le détective Lindsay.

-Et lui ça doit être Jay. Sortons-les d'ici.

Katsa chargea la jeune femme sur son dos et sortit de cette fournaise, et la posa sur le sol avec l'aide des autres pompiers.

\- Oxygène-la ! Fit Shay

-Il s'est allongé sur elle pour la protéger ! Intervint Severide en posant sa victime sur le brancard.

-C'est Jay. Déclara Gabby

Le reste des Renseignements arrivèrent, Erin revînt doucement à elle.

-Les gars une bouteille d'eau s'il vous plaît ! Fit Katsa

Elle la tendit à Erin alors que l'unité de Voight s'approchait.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Antonio

-On a été piégé à l'intérieur avec les deux suspects, le feu s'est déclaré. Et Jay…Jay oh mon dieu est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-On s'occupe de lui. Fit Casey

-Il s'est allongé sur elle pour la protéger des flammes. Expliqua Katsa

-Que va a sobrevivir?

-Pienso que sí, Es un hombre fuerte.

Au bout de dix minutes l'ambulance 61 partie direction le Chicago Med pour que les deux inspecteurs se fassent examiner.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Une main se posa sur la bouche d'Erin, elle tenta de se débattre mais fut bloquée immédiatement. Son assaillant l'assomma comme bon nombre d'autres survivants.

Antonio se réveilla avec un mal de crâne horrible, il aurait voulu bouger mais un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Après plusieurs minutes il finit par ouvrir les yeux, le soleil l'aveuglait, il mit un moment à s'adapter. Il avait les poignets attachaient aux fers d'un mur, les pieds entravaient par des chaînes, à côté de lui se trouvait Voight et Ruzzek dans la même position que lui.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pesta Adam

\- Personne ne se souvient ? Demanda Voight

-Nan.

Pas très loin, Jay venait de revenir à lui également, il était enchaîné comme c'est confrère. Il ne lâchait pas du regard la silhouette frêle de sa coéquipière, enchaînée à un mur un bâillon sur la bouche, elle saignait légèrement à la tête. Elle était revêtue d'une tunique de toile si on peut dire, il voyait sa poitrine se soulevait et se baisser signe qu'elle est encore en vie.

Des hommes marchaient vers eux, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient d'un autre temps, rien à voir avec la tenue des hommes modernes. Ils s'approchèrent d'Erin qu'ils étudièrent

-Elle fera une parfaite esclave. On pourra en tirer pour cher. Déclara l'un

\- Laissez-la ! Elle n'est pas une esclave ! S'exclama Jay

L'un des deux détacha son fouet qu'il abattit sur Jay. Ce dernier ne silla pas, mais il est hors de question que celle qu'il aime soit utilisée comme esclave.

-Ne l'abîme pas, sinon on ne pourra pas le vendre au marché tout à l'heure.

Le vendre au marché ? Mais de quoi ils parlent ? Où sont-ils tombés ? Il regarda autour de lui, rien ne lui était connu, les maisons ressemblaient à des habitations anciennes, comme s'ils étaient tombés dans une autre époque. Ils étaient tous enchaînés de la même façon, seule Erin était bâillonnée, pourquoi ? Parce que c'est une femme ?

Depuis une vingtaine de minutes une dispute explose à la caserne 51 forcément entre les deux sœurs Dawson. Tout le monde tentait de les séparer ou de les calmer mais rien n'y faisait, elles continuaient de se quereller sans ménage. Un passif entre les deux que le reste de la caserne ne connaît pas et qui pourtant à l'air d'en être la source.

-Ça suffit ! Intervînt Boden

Les deux filles se turent automatiquement

-Gardez ça pour en dehors de la caserne. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous supporter ici, je serai en mesure d'en transférer une.

Gabby regarda sa sœur fièrement car elle est la plus ancienne des deux dans la caserne et elle est appréciée de tous.

-Ne m'obligeait pas à trancher entre laquelle je vais garder dans ma caserne. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous voir chacune reste à sa table.

-Bien Chief. Fit Katsa

-C'est ça retour avec tes potes du secours. Ironisa Gabby

-Lèche botte. Siffla Katsa avant de partir.

Les deux Lieutenants furent convoqués dans le bureau du chef, ils étaient tous deux responsables des filles.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda le chef Boden

-A vrai dire on ne sait pas. Les filles ne se supportent pas.

-Il y a un passif entre les deux, quelque chose dont Katsa en tient responsable Gabby. Mais aucune des deux ne veut parler. Intervint Severide

-Aucune ne vous en a parlé ? Gabriela ne t'a rien dit Casey ? Katsa ne t'en a pas parler Severide ou à Clarke car elle a l'air d'être proche de lui.

-Rien Chief

-Canalisez-les ou je serai forcé d'en transférer une. Et je ne veux pas en arriver là, ce sont toutes deux, deux bon éléments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

 **PDV Externe**

Il y avait foule sur la place principale, les badauds et acheteurs s'étaient réunis pour assister à la vente. Un homme plutôt corpulent s'approcha d'Erin et l'obligea à se lever avant de lui mettre des fers aux poignets reliés à une chaîne qu'il tenait.

-Laissez-la ! Siffla Jay

-La ferme esclave.

-On est plus au Moyen-Age du con ! Intervînt Ruzzek

Le mec se mit à rigoler et entraîna Erin vers une charriote, elle regarda Jay terrorisée. Le mec revînt et commença à enchaîner Jay, mais ce dernier en profita pour cogner le gars, mais il n'eut pas le dessus, un autre arriva de derrière et le neutralisa.

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

On avait mis des sortes de toge en coton blanc, elles étaient à moitié déchiré et sales. Nous étions tous exposé sur une estrade, sur la place principale de leur village où en même temps se tenait le marché. On se serait cru dans les livres d'histoire à l'école, chapitre « Moyen-Age ». J'avais peur. Peur de me retrouver seule. Peur de ce que ces hommes pouvaient me faire. Je détestais être comme ça exposé, cela faisait remonter en moi des vieux souvenirs. Lorsque j'avais onze ans et que ma « mère » m'exposait habillé en prostituée pour faire vendre sa drogue. Je me forçais à repousser se souvenir lorsqu'un homme corpulent me tira violemment en s'écriant :

-Je prends celle-là !

Je regardais Jay paniquée.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

J'essayais de m'interposer, mes chaînes me rentrèrent dans la chair

-Si vous la prenez, prenez-moi avec ! M'écriais-je du tac au tac

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule, surtout pas dans ses conditions.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Répondit l'homme tenant Erin comme un chien, par sa chaîne avec un sourire en coin que je lui aurais bien arraché.

Il fallait absolument que je trouve quelque chose de crédible. Mon cerveau tournait à toute allure avant que je ne trouve quelque chose.

-Parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir la faire dormir !

Il se stoppa et me regarda amusé

-Vraiment ?! Si elle ne dort pas, ça sert à quoi que je la prenne ?

-Elle dort bien, mais que si je suis avec elle.

Il sembla hésiter avant de revenir sur ses pas et de me détacher. Il nous traina alors derrière lui. Erin était épuisé, terrifiée. Je mis tant bien que mal ma main dans la sienne pour la rassurer, elle m'adressa un pauvre sourire à faire fendre le cœur. Pendant qu'on s'éloignait, j'aperçus Voight me remercier du regard, lui aussi semblait épuisé, et il fallait bien l'avouer : terrifié…Mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? On arriva dans une grande plantation, il nous entraîna dans une pièce de la maison, il accrocha ma chaîne à un anneau du mur. Il s'approcha d'Erin et lui ôta la toge, la laissant sans rien, il la contempla comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. La colère monta en moi, Erin ne mérite pas ça. Elle mérite tellement mieux.

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Il tourna autour de moi, m'observant, je me sentais tellement…exposée, vulnérable…Je fis tout pour ne pas repenser à la dernière fois où je mettais sentis pareille.

 **Flash-Back**

Je filais voir Tawny pour lui montrer les photos de plusieurs suspects, elle était en train de scruter les visages quand je ressentis une immense douleur à la tête. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que l'agresseur mit un chiffon imbibé de produit, je luttais autant que je pus mais finis par sombrer.

Je revins à moi avec un mal de tête horrible, mes mains sont attachées dans mon dos, et mes jambes au pied du lit.

-On lui met une balle dans la tête et on n'en finit.

-Tuer un flic, c'est du suicide.

-C'est un enlèvement.

-De toute façon on doit partir.

\- Laissons-la, elle s'étouffera avant que quelqu'un ne la trouve. C'est la vie.

-Je vais faire les valises.

-J'ai juste besoin d'une minute.

J'entendais les trois suspects discuter dans le couloir, je ne donne pas chère de ma peau si je n'arrive pas à me dégager de là.

 **PDV Externe**

Le plus grand des trois suspects entra dans la chambre où la jeune détective était retenue prisonnière. Il s'approcha d'elle en sourire narquois sur les lèvres brandissant un couteau, la jeune femme tenta de lui échapper et se replia sur elle-même. Il laissa échapper un petit rire amusé avant de lui embrasser les cheveux. Il inspira son produit avant de reprendre son couteau et de rejoindre la jeune femme. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et plaça son couteau sur la gorge fine d'Erin. Elle tenta par tous les moyens de se débattre mais c'était cause perdue, il réussit à lui baisser le pantalon. Elle se sentit plus vulnérable que jamais, elle n'arrivait pas à esquiver un mouvement, et à chaque fois la lame froide du couteau appuyer contre son cou. Dans la rue, Jay et Antonio venaient d'arriver, le premier n'attendit pas l'arrêt de la voiture et bondit immédiatement. Il défonça littéralement la porte et courut dans la chambre entendant la respiration forte d'un homme et des cris étouffés. La scène qu'il vit le figea sur place, il ne se signala même pas et mit une balle dans la tête du gars.

Erin réagit automatiquement et se mit sur le côté pour tenter de se protéger, son équipier la rejoignit et lui enleva le bâillon.

-C'est finit Erin, c'est fini.

Il signala à Antonio qu'il restait deux suspects avant de couper les liens qui entravés les poignets et chevilles de la jeune femme. Il l'aida à se rhabiller, Erin se mit à hyper ventiler, Jay se déplaça de façon à être devant elle. Le jeune homme remit les cheveux de son équipière derrière ses oreilles et l'attira dans ses bras.

-C'est tout Erin. Il ne te touchera plus. Prends ton temps, prends ton temps pour retrouver ton souffle.

Il dessina des cercles dans le dos de celle qu'il aime pour la rassurer.

-Je suis désolé Er. Je suis désolé d'être arrivé trop tard. Déclara-t-il les yeux imbibé de larme.

-C'est pas ta faute. Hoqueta Erin.

-Allons à l'ambulance, je te promets que ça va aller. On sera tous là pour t'aider, pour te soutenir.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Erin se remit à hyper ventiler, l'homme la regarda bizarrement.

-Laissez-moi lui parler ! M'exclamais-je en tirant sur mes chaines

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Je sais comment l'aider à arrêter.

Il nous observa avant de me libérer de mes chaînes, j'enlaçais Erin et la berça doucement.

-Ca va Er. On va s'en sortir. Je suis sûr que Mouse nous cherche déjà et qu'il a averti Katsa, Gabby et les autres pour l'aider.

-C'est…c'est quoi ce que tu voulais me dire dans l'avion ? Souffla-t-elle

Je souris, belle tentative pour changer de conversation.

-Ça va mieux ? Fis-je ne sachant pas trop par où commencer.

Elle hocha la tête, mon dieu qu'elle est belle même là. On resta un moment comme ça, avant que l'homme ne revienne, plutôt énervé.

-Toi là.

Je fus rattaché à la chaîne, il s'approcha d'Erin dangereusement et l'attrapa par les cheveux avant de lui mettre un coup de poing. Il lui asséna d'autres coups au visage avant qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre, il la roua de coup dans le ventre

-Arrêtez ! Si vous voulez frapper quelqu'un frappez-moi ! Mais épargnez-la ! M'écriais-je

Il me regarda avant d'agenouiller de nouveau Erin et de lui asséner un autre coup avant de partir la laissant au sol. Mes poignets sont en sang à force d'avoir tiré dessus pour me libérer.

-Erin. Erin regarde-moi.

Il revint de nouveau dans la pièce, et me jeta des vêtements à la figure.

-J'ai un meuble à bouger et tu vas t'en charger. Toi. Va faire du thé.

Je ne pris même pas le temps de masser mes poignets que je me précipitais vers Erin et l'aida à se relever. J'embrassais furtivement son front

-On va surmonter ça ensemble. Je serai là pour toi. Soufflais-je

Je suivis l'autre tâche et déplaça un meuble avant de devoir aller faire des travaux dans son jardin. Lorsque je revins dans la demeure il était dans le salon à ordonner à Erin de bouger un truc plus lourd qu'elle sous peine de recevoir des coups de fouets. Je la poussais légèrement et attrapa le coffre en question et de l'amener dans la pièce qu'il voulait.

 **PDV Externe**

Ils restèrent comment ça pendant des jours, Jay essayant toujours de soulager Erin de certaines tâches trop dures pour elle. Leur « Maître » la privait de nourriture, et la faisait régulièrement travailler la nuit.

-Tu es encore trop rebelle pour une esclave.

Il obligea la jeune femme à s'allonger sur une espèce de lit et lui attacha les poignets et les chevilles. Il releva légèrement la tunique d'Erin pour dévoiler son ventre, et sortit une boîte de sous la table d'où provenait des bruits qui inquiétait la jeune femme. Il la bâillonna avant de sortir un gros rat et de la poser sur le ventre de la jeune détective. Il posa un seau de sorte à bloquer l'animal sur le ventre de son « esclave ».

-On dit que le rat se sent piéger et en danger il creuse dans tout ce qu'il trouve.

L'homme commença à faire chauffer le seau.

-Le temps qu'on l'entend faire ces petits bruits c'est bon signe. Je veux que tu comprennes que je suis le maître et tu dois te plier à tout ce que je te dis. Tout.

Erin se mit à paniquer, elle sentait la bête sur elle, le bâillon retînt son hurlement quand elle la mordit une première fois. C'est une autre « esclave » qui vînt nettoyer les plaies d'Erin et lui bander le ventre.

-Vous devez lui obéir. Il ne faut pas lui tenir tête c'est dangereux.

-D'où je viens ça n'existe pas.

-Peut importe d'où vous venez, il faut que vous vous pliez aux règles, sinon ça sera pire pour vous.

Jay entra au même instant dans la pièce, et se précipita au chevet d'Erin

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Rien. Ça va.

-Vous ne devez pas entretenir de relation entre vous c'est interdit. L'un de vous y restera si vous le faites.

-Nous sommes amis, des amis proches, j'ai prêté serment de la protéger. Expliqua Jay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

 **PDV de Katsa Dawson**

Je vais en mettre une dans la tronche de Gabby si ça continue, mais pour qui elle se prend à faire la morale à tout le monde, à donner des ordres aux Lieutenants.

-Attention le Squad régale ! S'exclama Cruz en me rejoignant derrière les fourneaux.

-Et vous nous faites quoi ? Demanda Shay

-Recette portoricaine. Des Alcapurrias, c'est des petits beignets que tu remplis de viande ou de crabe, et que tu recouvres d'une pâte de banane verte et de racine de taro qu'on fait ensuite frire. Là ça sera au crabe. Expliquais-je

-Et en dessert des macarons à la française.

-Que tu as fait Cruz ? Se moqua Hermann

-Nan, Katsa les a ramenés ce matin. D'ailleurs ils sont très bons. Intervint Severide qui en avait déjà mangé.

On finit de tout faire cuire avant d'être appelé pour une odeur suspecte au District 21. Les lieux avaient été entièrement évacués par le sergent Platt.

-On va faire une inspection rapide. Déclara Severide.

Le gaz a été coupé, apparemment il y avait une petite fuite, je montais rapidement à l'étage des Renseignements. J'ouvris l'ordinateur d'Antonio, son mot de passe n'était pas très dur à trouver « explosion de doigts » quel mot de passe quand tu connais l'engin… Il s'était auto-envoyé des dossiers, et apparemment ses collègues aussi. Pourquoi ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés alors qu'ils ont l'air d'avoir fini leur enquête ?

« Katsa on a une autre intervention. »

« J'arrive mon Lieutenant. »

Je gribouillais le numéro du contact que Jeff leur a fourni et rejoignit le Squad. J'enfilais ma veste anti-feu et tenta d'appeler Jeff mais il ne décrocha pas. Pourquoi je me suis encore mise à nouveau avec un homme ?

Les autres partirent tous pour se rendre chez Molly, pour ma part je rentrais à l'appartement, et fut accueilli par Perle.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Perle. Jeff ne répond pas, et Antonio non plus.

Je tentais le numéro de Jay et d'Erin mais tomba sur le répondeur. Ce n'est pas normal.

-Ils sont peut-être simplement dans l'avion et ne peuvent pas répondre. Bon nous on sort.

Je pris une douche rapidement avant de sortir rejoindre le Squad au bar.

-Tiens voilà le loup ! Rigola Hermann

Je m'assis près de mon unité sous les blagues pourries de Capp et Cruz comme tout le temps.

-C'est un honneur de t'avoir à notre bar ! Ironisa Gabby

-Qu'est-ce que tu as toi ? Tu veux qu'on reparle de Letty ? Et de cette fameuse nuit ? Lançais-je

-Peut-être que si tu sortais un peu plus et si tu avais montré un peu plus d'intérêt à la soirée, elle n'aurait pas été comme ça !

-Et peut-être que si tu avais fait preuve d'un peu plus d'autorité elle aurait respecté les règles ! Ah oui c'est vrai, tu étais déchirée !

Elle ne répondit pas et repartit derrière le comptoir, j'aurai pu continuer.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ? Juste histoire qu'on ne fasse pas de gaffe ? Intervint Shay

-Tiens tiens regardez qui est là !

Je me tournais vers Will Halstead, il n'avait pas vraiment changé, les cheveux avaient poussés.

-Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Fis-je en me levant et en l'enlaçant.

-De passage à Chicago ? Demanda-t-il

-Je vis ici maintenant, finit Washington. Et toi ?

-Je bosse au Chicago Med. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Je ne veux pas être chiant mais tu as reçu le bulletin semestriel ?

-Oui, c'est plutôt pas mal je trouve. Fis-je

-Tu as des nouvelles de ton frère ou des Renseignements ?

-Euh non, ils sont en mission. Ils sont sûrement dans l'avion.

-Mais Jay m'a envoyé une photo il y a une semaine de lui et d'Erin devant un monument où il disait qu'il allait rentrer.

-Jay ? Oh non l'abrutie !

-Tu n'avais toujours pas calculé que c'est mon frère toi ! Rigola-t-il

-Moques-toi, non mais je ne suis pas de garde demain. J'irai voir ce qu'il se trame.

On continua de discuter de tout et de rien avec tout le monde. Le téléphone de Will se mit à sonner, il caressa le dos du Dr Manning, il y aurait bien un truc entre les deux.

« Allô ?

-…

-Hey Maëna, pehea ʻoe ? (comment vas-tu ?)

-…

-Ca va là-bas ?

-…

\- Tu me manques aussi ma chérie. »

Hermann et Severide nous défia Shay et moi, on releva forcément le défi devant tout le public. Je rentrais rapidement à l'appartement et tomba sur une chemise traînante de Jeff, je la ramassais et inspira son odeur en fermant les yeux. Je me souvins de son sourire craquant, ses beaux yeux bleus se posant sur moi. Ses mains douces se promenant sur mes bras, mon dos… et ses lèvres douces… Est-ce que je fais la bonne décision en ressortant avec un homme ?

-Perle, Perle, Perle mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Et où est passé Antonio ?

Dès les premières lueurs du jour je filais chez Mouse, il doit bien savoir quelque chose ?! J'attrapais ma chienne et on fila chez le jeune homme, qui apparemment dormait encore lorsque j'arrivais.

-Kat..Katsa qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il

-Tu as des nouvelles de quelqu'un des Renseignements ?

-Euh non, ils doivent rentrer à la fin de la semaine.

-Mouse, on est vendredi ! M'exclamais-je

-Ok, ok je regarde si je localise leur téléphone.

Il se mit à pianoter sur son ordi.

-Je n'ai pas le bon logiciel. Mais regardes ça un album photo, et cette jeune portoricaine me dit quelque chose.

-Oui c'est moi, jaloux ? Rigolais-je

-Attends attends attends, mais tu sortais avec Will ! S'exclama-t-il

-Bah oui, on est sorti ensemble au lycée.

-Attends mais Jay a une nièce, mais il ne connait pas la mère…Mais c'est toi !

-Oui. On était jeune, et ce n'était pas prévu. Mais quand je l'ai découvert il était déjà trop tard, et comme après notre rupture on est resté en bon terme, on a décidé de faire garde alternée.

-Maëna, c'est ça ?

-Oui, Maëna Halstead. C'est un prénom hawaiien. On s'éloigne Mouse.

-Je viens d'envoyer un mail à l'informateur de Jeff Clarke, il dit qu'ils ont pris l'avion il y a une semaine pour rentrer à Chicago, en passant par je ne sais quel pays.

-Mais même en faisant des escales ils ne mettraient pas autant de temps, et ils nous auraient informés ! Antonio m'aurait envoyé un message ! Fis-je

La télé capta notre attention, le présentateur parlait de la disparition soudaine d'un avion, qui a disparu de tous les écrans radars, et qui s'est probablement crasher ou explosé en vol.

-Noooon.

-Allons au District ! S'exclama Mouse en s'agitant.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement et Platt les buzza à l'étage avant de les rejoindre. Mouse commença à fouiller sur son ordinateur, et trouva un registre de passager.

-J'ai quelque chose. Ils ont embarqué sur ce vol, il y a une semaine.

-Le numéro de vol correspond à…à l'avion disparu. Intervins-je

-Miséricorde. Souffla le sergent Platt

-Attendez ça ne veut strictement rien dire ! Mais on doit découvrir où est passé cet avion !

-J'essaye d'avoir les dernières données de l'avion.

-A mon avis tu vas avoir du mal, ça va être classé secret confidentiel.

-Attend.

J'attrapais le téléphone d'Antonio et composa son numéro, ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas appelé et je sais que je vais avoir une dette envers elle.

« Lieutenant Rollins, je vous écoute.

-Salut Cath c'est Katsa.

-Tiens, Katsa, ça faisait un bail dis donc !

-Je sais désolée, j'ai été plutôt prise ces derniers temps. Le boulot, en plus mon centre de secours a été fermé, j'ai dû faire mes preuves dans le nouveau… Enfin bref. J'ai un service à te demander.

-Tu es comme Steve. Tu me revaudras ça !

-Promis dès que je viens sur l'archipel pour Maëna, je t'offre un resto.

-Si je suis de permission sur place ! Apparemment ta fille va bien, elle est amie avec la fille du meilleur ami de Steve.

-Ca avait l'air, son père l'a eu au téléphone. Cath j'aurai besoin des dernières informations sur l'avion qui a disparu.

-C'est top secret pendant qu'ils enquêtent.

-Cath, ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il a disparu. A bord il y avait mon frère ainsi que l'oncle de Maëna et des gens que je considère comme ma propre famille !

-Ok je t'envoie ça, donne-moi l'adresse mail.

-T'es la meilleure. »

Je me tournais vers Mouse, et l'aida à chercher si ça pourrait être par représailles à leur enquête.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

 **PDV Externe**

Erin est au bout du rouleau, battu par son « maître », privé de sommeil, de nourriture, sans compter des petites tortures ponctuels qu'il lui fait subir. Elle a beau tout faire pour essayer de le satisfaire, il trouve toujours quelque chose à redire. Elle ne fait qu'apercevoir Jay, et n'a plus vraiment d'opportunité de lui parler. Elle rejoignit la rivière dans le but de laver la pile de lessive qu'elle doit faire.

-Eh Jay, il faudra qu'on finisse le fond du jardin avant la fin de la journée.

-Ouais.

Il regarda autour de lui, il venait de finir d'élaguer les arbres, son regard se posa sur une silhouette près de la rivière. Il l'aurait reconnu parmi toute malgré la maigreur. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et posa une main qu'il voulut douce sur son épaule, ce qui n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de sursauter.

-Tout va bien Erin.

Son cœur se brisa en voyant la pâleur et la fatigue sur le visage de celle qu'il aime. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune détective, qui ferma les yeux au simple contact. Jay l'attira contre lui et entoura ses épaules de ses bras musclés, embrassant doucement les cheveux d'Erin.

-Viens avec moi. Souffla-t-il

Ils s'éloignèrent légèrement et Jay fit signe à Erin de s'assoir. Il sortit un morceau de tissu où il avait caché quelques trucs à grignoter.

-Tiens mange. Fit-il en tendant une poignée de grosses fraises.

-Jay…

-Tu as besoin de manger Erin.

Il s'éloigna un moment avant de revenir avec des bananes qu'il tendit à la jeune femme. Ils ont perdus toutes notions du temps, le regard de Jay tomba sur une marque dans la nuque de la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Rien, ne t'en fais pas.

Les jours se suivirent pareille que les précédents, les coups de fouets pleuvaient régulièrement sur Erin, tout comme Jeff dans une autre propriété qui ne répondait apparemment pas à toutes les exigences occasionnellement.

-Jay, on doit tous se réunir avec les autres « maîtres ». Fit un « esclave » du nom de Carl.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda l'ex-Ranger

-Aucune idée, mais souvent c'est pour une punition de grande ampleur ou pire.

Ils rejoignirent la foule, une corde pendait d'une branche, il ne s'agissait donc pas d'une punition.

-Faites place ! S'exclama le « maître » de Jay

Les curieux s'écartèrent pour laisser passer, Jay paniqua en voyant Erin s'avancer les mains liées dans le dos suivit par l'autre abruti. Elle pleurait, et le cœur du jeune homme se brisa encore plus, il poussa les gens devant lui et la rejoignit.

-Erin !

-Jay, pleura-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le torse de ce dernier

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux avant de lui relever le visage.

-Je suis désolée Jay, tellement désolée.

-Désolée de quoi Er ? Demanda-t-il perdu

-De…De ne pas…pas te l'avoir dit plutôt.

-Mais dit quoi ?

-Que je t'aime. Tu as toujours été adorable avec moi, tu ne m'as jamais jugé, tu m'as toujours épaulé même si des fois je ne le méritais pas. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça. J'avais tellement peur de le dire mais…je t'aime.

Il ne répondit rien et attrapa le visage d'Erin avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-C'est ce que je voulais te dire dans l'avion. Souffla-t-il

-Ne te bats pas pour moi, je t'en prie. Déclara-t-elle en apercevant le « maître » approcher.

-TOI ! Retournes dans les rangs ! Et toi. Avances.

Il fit monter Erin sur l'escabot et passa le nœud coulant autour de son cou.

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on n'obéit pas, et qu'on fait mal les choses !

La jeune femme ferma les yeux attendant de sentir l'escabeau se dérober sous ses pieds.

-Je vous la rachète ! S'exclama une voix

-Pardon ?

-Je vous la rachète le double de votre prix.

La foule s'écarta pour révéler Katsa, habillée d'une longue robe.

-Et même le triple pour sa liberté.

-Une esclave ne peut pas être libre. Ricana le mec

-Eh bien je vous la rachète le quadruple pour qu'elle devienne mienne.

Personne ne dit rien, ils n'avaient jamais vu ça, quelqu'un intervenir pour la vie d'une esclave

-Et vous êtes ?

-Dame Katsa. Mon mari le duc Mouse m'a envoyé ici dans la demeure d'un cousin en attendant qu'il nous rejoigne. Et il me faudrait une « esclave » personnelle.

-Elle n'est pas douée.

-Je suis sûre que ça ira mieux avec moi, après tout, je suis une femme également. Plaît-il ?

Jay n'en croyait pas ses yeux de voir la sœur de son meilleur ami ici.

-Très bien. Abdiqua le « maître »

Il alla pour détacher Erin mais fut devancé par Katsa.

-Vous m'excuserez mais elle est à moi maintenant. J'aurai trop peur que vous ne la tueriez tout de même. Fit-elle

Elle monta sur l'escabeau et enleva la corde du cou de la jeune femme.

-Doucement de ne pas tomber. Souffla-t-elle

Une fois sur la terre ferme Katsa détacha les mains d'Erin, qui se les massa longuement.

-Maintenant que c'est fait, nous allons nous retirer. Fit-elle

Jay souffla un « merci » lorsqu'elles passèrent à côté de lui, une fois hors de vue Erin se jeta dans les bras de Katsa en larmes.

-Eh tout va bien. Je t'ai. Souffla-t-elle en frottant le dos de la jeune femme.

-Merci. Pleura Erin

Elles rentrèrent dans une grande demeure un peu à l'écart de tout.

-Jeff…Jeff est vivant…Enfin il a survécu au crash.

-Super.

-Je sais que tu sors avec lui. Antonio nous l'a dit. Alors pourquoi tu le caches ? Demanda Erin

-Parce que…Parce que, j'ai peur de me tromper…

-Il n'y a pas que ça. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, j'ai une dette envers toi alors laisses moi être celle à qui tu te confies. Souffla Erin

-Quand j'étais au lycée je suis sortie avec un gars, Will. On a eu un enfant ce n'était pas prévue mais on est resté en bon terme, alors on a décidé de faire une garde alternée. Après ça je suis sortie avec un gars, il…il était violent… J'avais peur de m'enfuir…C'est Antonio qui m'a aidé à m'en sortir après un énième voyage à l'hôpital qui aurait pu mettre fatale. Depuis je n'ai plus fréquenté d'homme.

-Je suis sûre que Jeff n'est pas comme ça, on voit que c'est un type bien.

Elles ne dirent rien, Katsa fit asseoir Erin pour l'examiner, et son état n'est pas jojo du tout.

-Comment tu es arrivée ici ? Demanda Erin

-Hélico mais j'avais juste assez d'essence pour venir et en plus il est trop petit pour tout le monde. Mais l'USS Entreprise est en chemin pour ici.

-Comment tu as fait pour nous retrouver ? Et comment ça se fait qu'un cuirassé militaire arrive ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est ici ?

-Oh la la doucement les questions ! Ça fait 3 mois et demi. Ça a été des recherches fastidieuses pour vous retrouver, plein de monde tentait de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et pour le cuirassé militaire, c'est une ancienne amie de la Navy qui me rend un énième service. Et puis il s'agit d'un avion qui partait pour les Etats-Unis alors bon.

-Oyé oyé, tout le monde doit se rendre sur la place publique immédiatement !

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe, Katsa tendit des vêtements propres et plus présentable à Erin.

-J'espère qu'elle ne te grattera pas autant que la mienne. Rigola Katsa

Une fois prête elles se rendirent donc sur la place publique où la foule se faisait. Une planche était installé avec des cordes aux extrémités, Katsa frissonna en imaginant ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle aperçut plus loin Antonio, il avait l'air de bien se porter ce qu'il l'a rassura. Un homme commença à faire un discours pendant que le supplicié était installé. Katsa courut jusqu'à une grange à proximité et y mit le feu, qui prit tout de suite. Tout le monde s'élança vers l'incendie pour tenter de l'éteindre alors que Katsa elle allait en sens inverse suivit d'Erin. Elle sortit un couteau de sous sa robe et coupa les liens de Jeff.

-Filons.

Ils rejoignirent la demeure que Katsa avait trouvé abandonné mais en bonne état. Katsa fit à manger pour rassasier les deux qui avaient extrêmement besoin de manger, surtout Erin. Jeff en profita pour allumer un feu afin de réchauffer les deux femmes. Il rejoignit Katsa dans la cuisine et passa un bras autour de sa taille, la jeune femme s'appuya doucement contre lui.

-Erin a l'air épuisé.

-Ouais, il faut qu'elle se nourrisse et dorme. Et toi aussi.

-Katsa tout va bien ? Je te sens distante avec moi, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas naturelle comme pas à l'aise avec moi.

-Mais non, tu te fais des idées. On mange ?

La jeune femme évita la conversation et servit à manger, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien.

-Comment tu as trouvé notre localisation ? Demanda Jeff

-Si je vous le dis vous seriez complice.

-On sera plusieurs pour s'amuser comme ça en cellule ! Plaisanta Erin

-Disons que Mouse a détourner un satellite militaire pendant un moment le temps de localiser un peu mieux la zone de disparition…

Ils se mirent à rigoler, Jeff attrapa doucement la main de sa petite amie et la pressa doucement.

-Mais c'est gentil, car vous vous êtes démené pour nous.

Erin bailla mais tenta de le cacher.

-Va dormir, je vais débarrasser la table. Fit Katsa

Mais il n'en fit rien et commença à faire la vaisselle, la jeune femme râla, elle monta à l'étage voir Erin. Elle la borda avant de sortir

-Hmm Katsa ?

-C'est moi dors.

-C'est quoi son prénom ? Demanda la jeune détective

-A qui ?

-Ton enfant.

-Maëna, elle s'appelle Maëna. On l'a mise dans un pensionnat.

La pompier sortit sans rien rajouter de plus, Erin, elle, paraissait confuse. Maëna est le prénom de la nièce de Jay…La fille de Will, qui est aussi dans un pensionnat. Et Katsa lui a dit qu'au lycée elle sortait avec un mec du prénom de Will. Et l'âge de la petite correspond. Will et Katsa seraient-ils sortit ensemble ? Et Jay est-il au courant ? Mais est-ce judicieux de dire à ce grand gamin qui a lien de parenté avec le dieu gamin, nommé Antonio ?!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

 **PDV de Katsa Dawson**

Après être sortie de la chambre d'Erin pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, je me dirige vers le salon, je veux voir Jeff, je voudrais me blottir dans ses bras, le sentir contre moi. Il m'a tellement manqué, j'ai eu peur de ne jamais le retrouvé. Je pourrais me dire ce que je veux mais je l'aime, je l'aime et je tiens à lui. Le problème c'est que je n'ai plus confiance en moi pour ce qui est des hommes et de l'amour. Après ce qui s'est passé je...je n'arrive pas à être détendu quand il est là, je n'arrive pas à avoir une confiance aveugle en lui, je crois que j'ai peur de me prendre un coup par l'arrière...

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées en arrivant dans la cuisine. Les lampes à huiles avaient été éteintes et la vaisselle était faite. Dans le salon non plus il n'y avait personne. Jeff avait dû partir dormir. Je passais par ma chambre pour le laver, brosser mes cheveux et mettre une robe plus légère en guise de pyjama puis en mettant un châle sur mes épaules et en prenant une lampe je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Jeff. Il fallait que je lui parle. Erin avait raison. Arriver devant sa porte j'éteignis ma lampe et la posa sur le meuble du couloir avant de pousser la porte.

Sans faire de bruit j'enlevais les sandales qui me servaient de chaussures puis déposa mon châle sur la malle aux pieds du lit avant de me glisser sous les couvertures en enlaçant Jeff. Il était dos à moi et ne réagit pas. Je le savais réveiller: Lorsque j'étais entrée j'avais vu ses yeux briller dans le noir. Je posais ma tête contre son dos et avec ma main je caressais son épaule tout en murmurant:

\- Jeff ?

Il ne répondît pas. Je restais là à dessiner des cercles sur son épaule pendant dix bonne minutes. C'est le temps qu'il me fallut pour comprendre que c'est à cause mon comportement qu'il était comme ça. C'est moi qui avais mis cette distance entre nous et là j'en payais le prix... En réalisant cela des larmes percèrent aux coins de mes yeux et dévalèrent mes joues avant de s'écraser contre le dos de Jeff.

Quelques minutes plus tard sa voix s'éleva et vient briser mes sanglots silencieux:

\- Tu vois ce que ça fait... Sa voix était douce mais dure. J'étais en train, malgré moi, de lui briser le cœur. Il ne s'était toujours pas retourné. Il faut que je lui dise, avant de le perdre définitivement...

J'essuyais mes larmes du revers de la main avant de caresser ses cheveux.

\- Jeff...

\- ...

Il me repoussait et il avait raison ma voix se brisa :

\- Jeff s'il te plaît laisse-moi t'expliquer...

Il se retourna brusquement et planta ses yeux dans les miens en répliquant:

\- M'expliquer quoi Kat' !? Que tu veux plus de moi !? Il me semble que j'ai déjà compris le message! Alors maintenant, j'aimerais dormir, et tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant.

Il allait se retourner lorsque j'éclatais en sanglot, c'était plus fort que moi. Je venais de laisser ma peur briser mes rêves.

Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même comme j'avais pris l'habitude de faire lorsque Matt me frappait. Ses grand bras vinrent m'enlacer. Avant de le laisser dire quoi que ce soit je chuchota entre deux sanglots :

\- Pardonne-moi Jeff, je suis désolée...

\- Je...je ne veux pas que tu partes... Déclarais-je

\- Mais Katsa tu passe ton temps à me repousser ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance, on dirait que tu ne veux pas être avec moi !

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Je n'y arrive pas...

C'était maintenant ou jamais...

\- Je...Il n'y a eu que 4 hommes dans ma vie Jeff. Antonio, mon frère qui est aussi un père pour moi, le père de ma fille : Will, Matt et toi et...et tu es, avec Tony le plus important à mes yeux...

\- Ta fille ? Tu as une fille ?! Elle a quel âge?

\- Je...j'avais 18ans et c'était un accident, Maëna a 8ans. Elle est dans un pensionnat à Hawaii.

\- Et qui est Matt ?

\- C'est...c'est la personne que j'ai rencontré après le deuxième anniversaire de Maëna. C'est aussi la personne à cause de laquelle je suis distante avec toi... Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ce Matt vient faire là-dedans?

\- Quand je l'ai rencontré c'était la première fois que je trouvais quelqu'un avec qui j'étais bien après ma rupture avec le père de Maëna. J'ai baissé ma garde, j'avais confiance, et...et il a...il a commencé à être jaloux, violent et possessif... J'ai failli y rester plusieurs fois. Sans Antonio je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui...

Il ne répondît rien et resserra juste son étreinte et cala sa tête contre la mienne.

-Je comprends Kat', tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt, j'aurais compris.

-Je suis désolé, ne part pas s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin que tu restes, je t'aime Jeff, mais j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de temps.

\- Je reste mon cœur, je ne partirais pas. Je t'aime aussi.

 **PDV Externe**

Ils se réveillèrent à la lueur du lever du jour, Jeff contempla un long moment la jeune femme près de lui. Comment un mec a pu la battre au point de manquer de la tuer ?! Cette idée le révolte. Elle a un air à Antonio mais la peau claire, de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux vert. Il était curieux de voir à quoi ressemble la petite Maëna.

Erin se leva toute endolorie, elle fila dans la salle de bains et fit couler un bain en espérant pouvoir détendre ses muscles mais aussi oublier la sensation des caresses du « maître » sur elle.

-Erin ? Appela Katsa

-Je suis dans la salle de bains.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui oui.

Jay lui abattait les tâches les unes après les autres, il était inquiet il n'avait pas revu Erin depuis son « exécution ». Il était soulagé de savoir qu'elle était avec Katsa mais il aurait aimé être prêt d'elle. Comment Katsa a réussi à les retrouver ? Comment elle est venue jusqu'ici ?

 **PDV de Katsa Dawson**

Je finis d'enfiler cette horrible robe, comment elles font pour vivre avec ça ? C'est lourd, encombrant, ça écrase la poitrine… Je me tournais vers Erin, elle avait meilleure mine par rapport à quand je l'ai trouvé.

-Il faut qu'on fasse des rations de provisions. Je ne sais pas combien de temps va mettre l'USS Entreprise a arrivé.

-Il faut qu'on retrouve les autres. Souffla Erin

-Oui, mais il faut y aller molo, on n'est pas armé et inférieur en nombre. Ils ont l'avantage sur nous. Notre meilleure chance pour l'instant est de passer le plus inaperçue possible. Surtout quand te sauvant la vie et celle de Jeff j'ai attiré l'attention sur moi. Mais je te promets qu'on va retrouver Jay.

-On fait quoi alors ? Demanda-t-elle

-On va au marché, prend tout ce qu'on peut. Pour nous trois, et pour faire des rations des fois qu'on serait amené à quitter précipitamment la demeure.

Jeff nous attendait dans l'entrée, j'enlaçais doucement sa taille et posa ma tête contre son épaule.

-Soyez prudente toutes les deux d'accord ?

-Promis.

On rejoignit le chemin qui menait au village sous une chaleur horrible.

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Oui. J'ai bien failli le perdre à lui avoir caché, mais j'avais tellement peur…et…honte.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

Je la regardais sans rien dire attendant sa question.

-Jay a une nièce de 8 ans, du prénom de Maëna et qui vit également à Hawaii, avec des parents divorcés. Est-ce qu'il y aurait une chance pour que...tu sois la mère ? Enfin que Will et toi êtes les parents de la même Maëna ?

-Oui.

 **FLASH-Back**

Encore une énième impasse sur une piste pour retrouver l'avion disparu. La piste de l'enquête qu'ils menaient ne nous a menés nulle part, personne n'a cherché à se venger des renseignements. On a enquêtait avec Mouse sur toutes les personnes présentent dans l'avion, on est remonté le plus loin possible dans leur passé, certains jusqu'à leur naissance. Platt leur a assigné Roman et Burgess s'ils ont besoin d'aide, le duo a juste fait appel à Roman une fois ou deux pour avancer plus vite.

-Bon et l'état de l'avion ? Il a pu avoir un panne technique tu penses ? Demandais-je

-J'ai regardé, l'avion avait fait une révision technique quelques semaines avant.

-Et l'altitude de l'appareil ?

-Elle était bonne, comme d'habitude. Mais attends une minute…

Je regardais Mouse attendant qu'il s'explique, mais il continua de pianoter sur ses différents claviers.

-J'ai le contrôle du satellite de ton amie militaire.

-T'es sérieux là Mouse ? Fis-je

-Bah oui, c'est nos amis qui sont on ne sait pas où.

-Oh lieu de parler tu avances ? Lançais-je

-Tu me sous-estime !

-Monsieur voulait vous voir. Intervint le sergent Platt

Will se tenait à côté d'elle et nous regardait.

-W…Will on peut t'aider ? Demandais-je

-Je peux te parler ?

On alla dans le bureau de Voight, Mouse était concentré sur ses ordinateurs et sur le satellite militaire dont il venait de prendre le contrôle. Je me tournais vers Will

-J'ai eu la directrice de Maëna au téléphone, Maëna a eu différents soucis à l'école. Des bagarres, des fugues…

-Vraiment ? La dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone ça avait l'air d'aller.

-Apparemment elle cache à tout le monde. La directrice pense qu'elle devrait rentrer, et elle a raison, on s'est finalement posé. J'ai un boulot stable et une bonne situation, toi aussi et en plus on est dans la même ville. Il est temps de se réunir.

-Oui, en espérant que Maëna accepte.

-Je lui ai dit, elle était heureuse. Elle voulait rentrer près de nous mais avait peur de te le demander, elle avait peur que ton ex te fasse du mal.

-Il ne la jamais touché ! Je me suis toujours interposée ! M'exclamais-je

-Je sais, je ne t'accuse en rien. C'est juste que Maëna le voyait bien, ton comportement, les marques, les bruits qui provenaient de ta chambre quand il te battait. Une fois elle m'a racontait qu'elle s'est réveillée en pleine nuit, elle est venue dans ta chambre. Elle t'a vue dans le lit attachée avec un bâillon, couverte de marques. Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Qu'elle voulait entrer dans la police pour punir les hommes comme lui de te faire du mal.

Je ne retins pas mes larmes, j'avais tout fait pour la préserver un maximum de tout ça. Will m'attira contre lui, je me laissais aller, je veux juste mettre tout ça derrière moi. Je veux avoir confiance en Jeff sans me méfier. J'aurai aimé que ma sœur soit à mes côtés dans ces moment-là, mais elle était au l'abonnée absente comme tout le temps.

-Je vais prendre un avion pour aller la chercher, et la ramener ici. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Je me mordillais la lèvre l'envie est tente de revoir ma fille, ma petite puce, mais il y a tout une équipe, mon frère qui compte sur moi…

-J'aimerai tellement mais avec Mouse on recherche les Renseignements…

-D'accord, ce n'est pas grave. Ca fait long et des heures d'avion, tu perdrais du temps pour les retrouver. Mais viens à l'aéroport, je t'enverrai un message pour te dire l'heure.

-Merci Will. Je dois y retourner afin d'avancer un maximum avant ma garde.

-D'accord, retrouve les.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 15**

 **PDV de Katsa Dawson**

Jeff sortait aujourd'hui, j'étais l'attendre devant la sortie. C'était au moins la cinquième fois que je regardais l'heure, il devait arriver d'ici trois minutes. J'avais peur qu'on ne le relâche pas, qu'il soit quand même inculpé. C'est idiot mais j'ai eu tellement peur de le perdre… Je tripote nerveusement ma bague de fiançailles et sourit malgré moi. J'ai tellement de chance de l'avoir rencontré… Je suis perdu dans mes pensées lorsque deux mais se posent sur mes yeux.

-Vous chercher quelqu'un ? Me demande une voix derrière moi

Je me prends dans son jeu et répond :

-Oui, il s'appelle Jeff, il est grand, beau, musclé, et c'est mon fiancé…

-Mmmm… Il doit être drôlement chanceux d'être fiancé à quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnelle… Me répond-t-il toujours les mains sur mes yeux.

Je souris et me retourne vers lui

-C'est moi qui suis chanceuse Jeff… Lui répondis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Il répond à mon baiser avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules et de me dire :

-Aller partons d'ici…

Arrivé dans la voiture c'est moi qui m'installe côté conducteur, durant le trajet nous nous tenons la main. Il règne un silence apaisant dans la voiture. Lorsque nous arrivons dans mon appartement je sens le regard de Jeff posé sur moi. Je me retourne et le voit me détailler.

-Je ne te gêne pas ? Lui demandais-je en souriant

-Disons que j'ai devant moi la plus belle de toutes les femmes… Me répond-t-il un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je ne réponds pas et m'approche de lui. Je m'arrête à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, nous sommes tellement près que nos souffles s'entremêlent. Nous nous regardons avec un air de défi pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement nous embrasser. On sent l'urgence dans notre baiser, le désir. Toujours en m'embrassant il nous entraîne vers la chambre laissant traîner nos vêtements les plus encombrant sur le sol. Arriver dans notre chambre je me dandine pour enlever mon jean tandis que Jeff pose ses mains dans le creux de mes reins en chuchotant à mon oreille.

-Tu m'as manqué Sunshine…

Je ne lui réponds pas et l'embrasse de plus belle en le faisant basculer sur le lit…

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain matin nos jambes sont entremêlées et je suis blottie contre lui. Je savoure ces instants de bonheurs. Il y a quelques temps je n'aurais pas cru pouvoir être aussi heureuse un jour. Un rayon de soleil perce à travers le rideau et nous éclabousse de douceur. Jeff commence à bouger. Je me faufile pour sortir de ses bras et enfile sa chemise avant de déposer un bisou sur sa joue et de sortir de la chambre. J'ai presque fini le petit déjeuner, tout est installé sur la table, il ne manque plus que le café. Lorsque la cafetière a fini je m'apprête à l'apporté sur la table avec le reste lorsque je l'aperçois, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon, appuyer négligemment dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Je pose ma cafetière sur la table avant de me diriger vers lui. Je pose mes mains sur son torse avant de lui demander :

-Alors la vue te plait ?

-Plutôt oui, faite attention mademoiselle, je risquerais de m'y habituer. Répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

-Aller viens manger c'est prêt…

Il me suivit en enlaçant ma taille et en murmurant

-Ca sent très bon en tout cas.

Je fis la vaisselle du petit déjeuner pendant que Jeff se relaxait dans le salon.

-Et Kat', quand est-ce que Maëna arrive à la maison ?

Je ne dis rien, et baissa les yeux, je ne lui ai rien dit encore pour Maëna.

-Kat tout va bien ? Où est Maëna ?

Je ne retins pas mes larmes, il vînt m'attirer dans ses bras.

-Kat'

-Elle…elle a été…enlevé.

-Ils vont la retrouver Kat'. Ton frère va la retrouver.

Mon portable se mit à vibrer, un message d'Antonio « Retrouvez nous à l'hôpital. »

Mon ventre se tord, j'espère que Maëna va bien.

 **PDV Externe**

Katsa arriva au Chicago Med, Maëna qui était dans les bras arriva en courant vers sa mère.

-Maman

-Hey ma puce. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui mais tata Erin

-Je sais, et je suis sûre qu'elle va s'en sortir.

Jeff la prit dans ses bras, on s'assit à côté de tout le monde. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le docteur Rhodes entra dans la salle d'attente.

-Elle est…Commença Jay

-On a réussi à stopper l'hémorragie, sa tension est tombée bas à un moment mais elle est stable pour l'instant. Les prochaines 24h sont décisives car elle a des risques d'infections mais on est très optimistes.

-On peut la voir ? Demanda Antonio

-Ça serait bien qu'elle se repose. Mais je me doute que vous ne partirez pas sans l'avoir vu, alors ne restez pas trop longtemps.

-On repassera une autre fois. Déclara Ruzzek et Atwater

-Ouais on repassera demain si elle est en forme. Fit Burgess en désignant Roman son équipier

Jay toqua à la porte de la chambre, il était le premier à entrer. Erin était allongé dans le lit pâle, et reliée à de nombreuses machines, y compris des poches de sang.

-Hey beauté.

-Hey

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il en embrassant son front.

-Comment va Maëna ?

-Elle est bouleversée de ce qui t'est arrivée. Elle s'en veut.

-Elle n'a pas.

-Elle aimerait te voir, je pense que ça la rassurerait. Fit Jay

Il attendit le consentement d'Erin pour aller chercher sa nièce qui se précipita vers Erin et lui fit un câlin.

-Ma puce tout va bien. Je vais bien, je sortirais bientôt d'ici, mais rien n'est de ta faute mon cœur.

Les autres entrèrent dans la chambre, et tout le monde prit des nouvelles de la jeune femme avant de la laisser se reposer. Jay resta près d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme avant de rentrer à l'appartement de Will, il voulait s'assurer que la petite allait bien. Le lendemain il était à la première heure à l'hôpital chargé de sacs.

-Hey

-Hey babe. Déclara Jay en embrassant le front d'Erin

-C'est quoi tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle

-J'ai pensé que tu aimerais.

Il sortit une grande boîte remplit de macarons qu'il tendit à celle qu'il aime.

-C'est gentil.

Un coup retentit contre la porte avant que le docteur Manning n'apparaisse.

-Bonjour Erin, Jay.

-Salut Nathalie.

-Je voulais m'entretenir avec toi Erin mais je repasserai plus tard. Fit la doctoresse.

-Je vais attendre dans le couloir. Intervint Jay

Il sortit laissant les deux femmes discuter entre elles, il envoya un message à Antonio pour dire qu'il sera un peu en retard au boulot. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre d'hopital d'Erin elle paraissait ailleurs.

-Er tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il

-O…Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que le docteur Manning a dit ?

-Euh…Mes tests sont bons. Je…je vais pouvoir sortir dans quelques jours.

Jay sentait que ce n'était pas la vérité mais il ne voulait pas la pousser. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil et prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

-Tu ne vas pas au boulot ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment

-Si, je vais devoir y aller mais je voulais m'assurer que tu vas bien.

-Je t'appelle si ça ne va pas d'accord ?

-Je t'aime. Souffla Jay en l'embrassant.

-Moi aussi.

-Oh j'allais oublier. Fit-il en se retournant.

Il se retourna et sortit une boîte qu'il tendit à Erin.

-Ce n'est rien mais j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. Je file, je passe te voir plus tard.

Elle ouvrit doucement la boîte pour révéler un magnifique collier en argent avec une perle de Tahiti au centre. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, c'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait un cadeau avec autant d'important et de valeur. Elle mit le collier et réfléchie à une façon de lui dire…Comment va-t-il réagir ? Il va lui en vouloir ? Les paroles qu'elle lui avait dit durant la mission lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Elle espérait qu'il n'y avait pas tenu compte, que c'était juste pour sa couverture.

Katsa et Jeff étaient rentrés à l'appartement après être allé courir ensemble, ils commençaient bientôt leur garde, Jeff reprenait le travail.

 **PDV de Katsa Dawson**

J'avais fini d'enfiler mon uniforme, Jeff voulait prendre une douche avant qu'on commence notre garde. J'aurai aimé rester avec Maëna mais je n'avais pas le choix, Will a pris sa soirée pour rester avec elle.

-Je suis bientôt près.

-On va être en retard. Fis-je

J'entrais dans la salle de bains pour le trouver avec une simple serviette autour de la taille. J'enlaçais sa taille, et embrasser son dos musclé avant qu'il se tourne vers moi.

-Là on va être encore plus en retard. Sourit-il

-Je m'en fiche. Fis-je en l'embrassant

On gagna la caserne main dans la main, notre dernier moment « ensemble » avant de devenir professionnel. Après être passé aux casiers pour mettre nos sacs on rejoignit la salle commune. Les gars applaudirent le retour de Jeff, Shay lui fit un câlin.

-Hey ! Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les contacts physiques ! S'exclama Hermann

-Je fais des efforts ! Plaisanta Jeff

-Il est jaloux ! Rigola Gabby

-Ouais il faut lui faire un câlin ! Renchéris-je

Mais on fut interrompu par la sonnerie direction une intervention qui fut enchaîné avec une demande d'appui de la police. La fin de la garde fut la bienvenue, on fit un aller rapide à l'appartement avant de sortir.

Jeff attrapa ma main avant qu'on entre dans la boîte de nuit déjà baignée par la musique et les danseurs. On rejoignit la piste de dance, la piste de danse fut envahi par de la fumée des rayons de lumières de différentes couleurs. On sortit de là vers 7 heures 40 du matin.

-Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour rentrer à la maison. Souffla Jeff en embrassant mon cou

-Oh non en plus on a 48h de garde…

Je pris une longue douche une fois arrivée au 51 et me vautra dans une des chaises de la salle commune devant une immense tasse de café.

-La nuit a été courte apparemment. Lança Gabby

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

-Avec un peu de chance la garde ne sera pas trop dure.

-Hmmm c'est toujours quand on dit ça qu'il se passe l'inverse.

On fut appelé pour un incendie, suivit d'un accident.

 **Flash-Back**

-Pourquoi avoir fui le soir du meurtre alors que c'était de la légitime défense ? Demanda l'avocat à Jeff qui était assis à la barre.

-J'ai eu peur. Je me suis revu en Irak, j'ai pris peur… C'est bête car je n'ai fait que me défendre mais j'ai eu peur.

-Et votre petite amie n'était pas au courant ?

-Non. Non Katsa n'était au courant de rien. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le sache, qu'elle en souffre.

-A été en contact avec la victime depuis la sortie de prison de ce dernier ?

-Non. Il a trouvé dans quelle caserne elle travaillait mais il ne l'a jamais approché. On l'a toujours empêché.

-Qui on ?

-Les autres pompiers et moi-même.

-Vous étiez sous couverture pour les Renseignements ?

-Oui, ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un, ils ne pouvaient pas y aller eux même. Une des leurs était déjà sous couverture, ils se seraient retrouvés en sous-effectif.

Ce fut au tour de Katsa d'être appelé à la barre.

-Mlle Dawson, vous n'avez rien trouvé de suspect ?

-Non.

-Vous n'avez pas trouvé étrange qu'il vous emmène comme ça en vacances sans que vous ne le sachiez ?

-Un peu surprise, mais si ça ne venait pas de lui on ne serait jamais partis. Je n'aurai pas pris l'initiative.

Après des heures de débats le juge libéra Jeff jugeant qu'il s'agissait de légitime défense, mais il ne serait libéré de prison dans quelques jours.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**


End file.
